battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Four/Gallery
Welcome to Four's Gallery! Here you will find a majority of Four's images! Four at Cake at Stake.png Four Pose Colored.png Pillow atacking four.png Four its time for the intro.png Four in BFB 3.png Four BFB 3.png Angry Four.PNG Foury.png Dingin' four.png Four say.png Four SCHREEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!!!.gif Old Four.png Intro Four.png Screenshot four nmgfy.png Four.png Screenshot four go.png Voters Aren t Safe.png bandicam 2017-12-24 21-40-39-278.jpg|A closeup of one of Four's faces. bandicam 2017-12-24 21-43-36-477.jpg|Gray Four bandicam 2017-12-30 09-58-05-861.jpg|EXTREME CLOSE-UP! Bandicam 2018-01-07 15-48-17-903.png|Blindfolded by Bracelety. Vore.png|Eating Bracelety. OhNo!.jpg|Uh oh! Four say.png|"Fine whatever" Screenshot four nmgfy.png Four.png 4four.PNG|Four's malicious smirk after announcing "A BFDI" Screen Shot 2017-11-22 at 7.24.04 PM.png|SCREEECH Four image.PNG 4xangry.PNG|Four showing off their unibrow Contestants arguing about the dead contestants.png|Four standing in the middle of the contestants arguing about the dead contestants. chrome_2017-11-11_08-50-12.png|Pretty cool don't you think? chrome_2017-11-20_14-48-46.png|Four's extremely long arm in X Finds Out His Value chrome_2017-11-11_21-56-52.png|'EXTREME CLOSE UP!' chrome_2017-11-21_18-34-49.png|Four is really angry. chrome_2017-11-18_17-23-39.png|Their eyes (WARNING: Very extreme close up) koji -----.png|Four deforms Pin Angery.png|"Fine, I will only recover one person." Inside Intro.png|Four under X in the BFB intro Screenshot (23).png Screenshot (17).png Screenshot (15).png Screenshot (14).png Screenshot (13).png SCREECH Clock.png Besides Dora.png Fourwhiteboard.png|Four displaying the votes on their whiteboard. Fourcrayon.png|Four holding a box of crayons, all colored like the members of iance. Fouryyyyy.png|Four in Tidepool It's time.png|"It's time..." Four say.png|"Fine, whatever." Bandicam 2017-12-09 13-02-17-840.jpg|(Ding!) iance is safe. Four its time for the intro.png|Four when X says that the intro is going to start in BFB 3 2017-12-09 at 15-45-48.png|Four killing Gelatin in BFB 3 after he throws forks at 3 contestants who have fork repellent on, going the opposite direction and landing on Four. Screenshot_245.png|Four's mouth coming from their eyelids in BFB 3 Grrr.jpg|rlrlrlrlrllrlrlrlrlrlr Screenshot_2017-12-09-13-26-38.png|Four shooting a laser from their hands at Gelatin Dingin' four.png|ding Screen Shot 2017-12-10 at 1.08.07 PM.png|"Well, I'm not the one who doesn't know their value." Four in BFB 3.png|"HMMMMMMMMMMMMMM." Screen Shot 2017-12-10 at 1.10.20 PM.png|"Nobody noticed you were gone." Four-0.png|Four writing in BFB 2 Angry Four.PNG|Who did this? Screen Shot 2017-12-11 at 11.20.06 AM.png|"Looks like it's down to ya boyz Team Ice Cube and *8 names at once*." Voters_Aren_t_Safe.png|"Voters aren't safe." chrome_2017-12-11_18-21-18.png bandicam 2017-12-12 15-12-23-830-ihssociigyc.jpg|"I have seven slices of cake. If I give you cake..." IMG_1056.GIF|Four in intro as a gif 4 tongue.png 4 open.png 4 open 2.png 4 o.png 4 l.png 4 f.png 4 closed.png 44444.png|"Team Ice Cube is up for elimination." 444444444444444444.png fourr.png 44.png|....GIN!!!!!! 4four.png|BE...... chrome_2017-12-15_16-41-44.png|One frame before disaster Four kid dance.png|Four being Four Screenshot_280.png|Four sending love to Free Food's creation in BFB 4 .PNG|Four soiling themselves. 4 thinking.png|I’m not sure what 2 think... 4 fatty.png|Fat four transparent version. 4 love.png|Four in love transparent version 4 dd.png|*Gasp* Four Makes a Accident.png|Ahhhh!!!!! fourthonk.gif|Four thinking at Balloony Gif Four and Bracelenty.png I'm not sure what to think....PNG Captura de Tela (4).png|kawaii happy face four Angry Four.PNG FourEnergyBeam.png Screen Shot 2017-12-26 at 9.21.37 AM.png 939BEACF-9F8C-473E-93C9-68BADC8C37BD.png|Fat Four mmmDonut.PNG|mmmDonut! Where's the rest of your teamh? X and 4.png DiaFourEEE.png|Four's screech (This time no GIF) 2018-01-06 at 14-47-54.png|Four in Thanks for 4 years of Thanks for 4 years! Four screeching in Thanks for 4 years of Thanks for 4 years!.png|Four screeching in "Thanks for 4 years of Thanks for 4 years!" Bandicam 2018-01-07 15-48-17-903.png|Blindfolded by Bracelety. The pose.png Hey.png FourSrPelo.png BFB5 screaming four.png Screenshot_316.png|Four threatening X that he will do much worse to him 4 no arms.png Four-ALRIGHTPEN.png Category:Four Category:Character Galleries